thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
House in the Pop
|time = 99 minutes |language = English |budget = $98,000,000 |gross = $93,421,832 |rated = PG}} House in the Pop is a 2010 American hand-drawn animated 3D comedy film produced by 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Geo G., Steve Samono and Terry Ward, and produced by Henri Dosclz, Steve Samono and Robert W. Stainton. The film is set in the white human universe, and centers on a goop named Pop, who lived in Goop Land, a land of gumdrop-like creatures, goops. He decided to find a white human man named Rick McGollins who lived in a house called 111 Green Street. Pop haves fun in the house and stuff. Until then, a villain named Banie Bano plans to destroy Goop Land, and it's up to Pop, Rick, and the other goops to stop him. House in the Pop was released into theaters on July 23, 2010 and received generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $384 million. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. A sequel titled House in the Pop 2 was released on August 15, 2014. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Bill Hader as Pop, a friendly goop who likes humans *Ryan Reynolds as Rick McGollins, a man who lived in 111 Green Street *Tom Kenny as Stick, Pop's best friend *Grey DeLisle as Pen, Pop's girlfriend More coming soon! Production The idea for House in the Pop was conceived by the director of the film, Gabriel Garcia, in 1996. More coming soon! Release The film held its worldwide premiere at the 2010 Cannes Film Festival on June 17, 2010, and was released in the United States on July 23, 2010. Home media House in the Pop was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on December 21, 2010. The DVD double pack release of House in the Pop also includes a short animated film Awesome Motor Machine. Reception Critical reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives a score of 75% based on 184 reviews, with an average score of 6.3/42. The site's critical consensus is: "House in the Pop is just a piece of genius for kids and adults." Metacritic, another review aggregation website, assigned the film a score of 83%, based on 53 reviews from mainstream critics. Box office On its opening weekend, the film grossed $93,421,832 being released in 3,425 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Salt. On its second weekend, it remained in its #2 spot for the weekend, grossing $14,452,672. The film grossed $831,453,560 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Soundtrack Coming soon! Sequels A sequel, House in the Pop 2, was released on August 15, 2014, to similar reviews, although it received a higher rating on Rotten Tomatoes. It was released in 3D and was directed by Henri Dosclz, the producer of the first film, with the original cast returning. Category:Other 2BIG3k Movies Category:Non-Geo Team Category:Films Category:House in the Pop Category:The Geo Team Wiki